just pure madness
by Wings of blood
Summary: {COMPLETED}This is pure crazy, but i like it! nn The little people in my head might make an apperence. ONTO TO THE STORY!
1. enter the crazy HAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH in any way whatsoever, wish I did, but that's another story, tell me if you want to hear it someday. You probably don't. I don't own any of the products I talk about, except my room, holey crap, I forgot, that's not a product.  
  
A/n: *in calm voice* For you to be reading this story, YOU MUST BE COMPLETLEY NUTS!!! Just like me. I may seem calm at times, but don't let that fool you, I'M ALWAYS AS CRAZY AS A SACK OF POTATOES!!! And yes, a sack of potatoes does have a large amount of insanity. HAHAHA, THE LITTLE PEOPLE IN MY HEAD HAVE SPOKEN, AND YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE BY READING THIS, THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHAT THAT FATE IS! HAHAHAHA!!! Now before you start trying to kill me, here the fanfic------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter one, enter the crazy HAHA!  
  
Bri (that's me HAHA): 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come HAHAHA!  
  
Beck (1st little person in my head): We're not playing tag, we're writing a fan fiction.  
  
Bri: right, what did I say?  
  
Carlos (2nd little person in my head): You said you were playing tag.  
  
Bri: Oh, okay O_O. now, lets get the cast out here before the readers try and kill me again. *Yusuke and Boton suddenly appear* HI ^__^ (right about now I have a smile the size of Texas that can scare anyone out of their shoes HAHA!) You have been chosen to eat the bean curd from the egg of Mount. Rushmore! HAHAHA  
  
Yusuke: what in the 3 worlds are you talking about?  
  
Bri: HI, who are you? You seem oddly familiar. But a can't put my potatoe on it.  
  
Walter (3rd voice in my head): Bri, introduce yourself, NOW!  
  
Bri: Shut up you stupid voice, I will when I'm good and ready. *Sits in a pout position for about 3 seconds* Hi, I'm Bri, the bringer of bacon to all of the lesser planets and cows. I have guacamole in my shoe. ^_______________^  
  
Boton: *to Yusuke* She must be crazy, let's just play along.  
  
Yusuke: well duh, we're in a padded room.  
  
Bri: I heard you. *Voice changes to the announcing voice from the price is right* And your aaaaaabsolutely correct, now on to the weather with Bob.  
  
Bob: Thanks Bri, today there is a jubilant chance that it'll rain ducks, followed by high tide. And get your linen folks, because it's going to be a dosey today.  
  
Bri: Thanks Mark.  
  
Bob: it's Bob.  
  
Bri: Bill. This is boring; I'm going to call in the bishies! *Starts doing flips, cartwheels, and all that stuff, then stops in mid air and realizes she can't do that stuff* it's like the matrix or something. Big red button O_O *pushes a big red button*  
  
Boton: I'm sure that wasn't there a minute ago.  
  
Bri: crap, my button is quaked. *Starts kicking button* *there is a loud gurgling sound and Hiei, Kurama, and Jin fall from the ceiling* Yeah! *Glomps on Jin*  
  
Jin: Help me Urimeshi. *he just shrugs * Oh come on now! *Starts prying the crazed fangirl off of him, with little success* Get off ' a me!  
  
Bri: *starts to fake cry* it's not my fault they made you so kawaii. I know, I will call the people in my head to come out. *She whistles and Beck, Carlos, Walter, Bob, Cathy-lynn, and Surge (You know, that old soda that got out of buisness because parents wouldn't let their kids drink it because it was chock full of sugar (I loved it, so I put a place in my head for a little person to be named after it (I swear, she's crazier than me (oh yeah, they are all girls too (I don't know why though)))))  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Surge: *starts jumping around Hiei at a speed that he can't even keep up with and talks really fast* Oh hi!!! ^__^ Have you ever seen a blue elephant in Demon World, Hiei? I have, or maybe that was my Aunt Wikklepants the 3rd. ^______^ one time I had a walnut and I cracked it open, it was the size of mashed potatoes! ^_____^ Nehehehehehehe HA! Ahhhh, you look sad, let me fix that. *Jumps on his head and starts dancing like a crazed monkey* Okay, all better. *runs over to Kurama* Hi Kurama, whatchya doin? Oh, what this, what's that, what does this do, what's that do, what's this do, what's that do?  
  
Kurama: Go away.  
  
Surge: OKAY! *Runs up on ceiling and start dancing, Bri and the rest of her head people join her*  
  
Bri: *Sing to the "I don't know what I've been told" song* I like cheese in fancy sauce.  
  
Head people: I like cheese in fancy sauce.  
  
Bri: even if it's growing moss.  
  
Head people and YYH gang (they are forced to by Bri since it's her fic): even if it's growing moss.  
  
Bri: The cheesy, cheesy goodness.  
  
Everyone else: The cheesy, cheesy goodness.  
  
Bri: I like cheese.  
  
Everyone else: I like cheese.  
  
Bri: But not bees  
  
Everyone else: But not bees.  
  
Bri: Cheese monkey really, really funky  
  
Everyone else: Cheese monkey really, really funky. *All of the sudden Zim and GIR from Invader Zim run by*  
  
Zim: I must have the meat. Come GIR.  
  
GIR: Okay dokay then. By pig. *Waves to a pig that suddenly appeared*  
  
Pig: Oink.  
  
Jin: What just happened? *Everyone shrugged, except Surge*  
  
Surge: Maybe they come from an outer dimension to study the life forms, only to take us all to their home planet to be frozen into ice cubes to cool their beverages.  
  
Bri: Let's go get sugar!!!!!  
  
Head people: Yeah!! *They all leave*  
  
Hiei: Let's go before they come back. *The YYH cast sneaks out of the padded room* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- End of the first chapter  
  
HAHA. I told you that you must've been nuts to read that, but nooooooooo, you had to not listen to me. No one listens to Bri. Now, for your punishment, you must lick the shoe of a 90 ft tall Rabbi. Now go find the Rabbi. And then answer this question for a prize: What is Kurama's Human name? Review and answer.  
  
Tune in next time for even crazier madness. BYE!!! 


	2. return of the maddness

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH in any way whatsoever.  
  
A/N: Nehehehehehehehehehe. I'm ba-ack. ONLY 2 REVEIWS???? I'm hurt, so, NOW I MUST HURT YOU!! HAHAHA! No, the head peoples are not evil minions. They are just there because they are. I'm not even sure how they got there, one day I woke up, and there were little people in my head. I would like to give a HUGE thank you to DannyKen23 for helping me out. Thank you, thank you. HAHAHA! HAHAHA. Now onto the mango. ----------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2, the madness returns  
  
Bri: *sleeping, then quickly jumps up and yells* PUDDING SKINS!! *Clears throat* So, you have returned to my crazy little fic? Now, I must ask you, what is 50,090 divided by 52? You may be wondering why I ask you this; it is because I need help on my math homework, and nothing more. Don't tell my math teacher, the evil Mrs. Bird. Now before you try and kill me for not bringing out the YYH cast, I must warn you, if you have any heart diseases or your spleen isn't hooked up right, you may not want to read. Now onto the fiction *types on computer and Kurama, Hiei, and Jin come back into the heavily padded room* HEEEEELLLLLLOOOO! *evil smile* Welcome back, you have been chosen to tie the knot in my grandma's toe jam.  
  
All the bishies: WHAT!?!  
  
Bri: Where.  
  
Bishies: Who.  
  
Bri: Quack.  
  
Bishies: no?  
  
Bri: Anyhow, let's get thing started shall we. *head people come out*  
  
Surge: Ohhh, the Bishies are back. I'm going to call some one in Iowa to take my picture and eat it. ^______________^  
  
Everyone else: oooooooookaaaaaaaaay. *Ompa lompas come by singing their Ompa lompa song*  
  
Ompa Lompas: Ompa Lompa, opade do. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. (I can't remember the rest of the song) You will see the toolbox at the stroke of 57 o'clock. We must tickle the restroom.  
  
Mice: Gasp!  
  
Bri: Those gasping mice are right.  
  
Kurama: About what?  
  
Bri: I don't know, I just like saying 'those gasping mice are right' for some reason. Oh yeah, my shrink told me that I needed to make up riddles, so here goes: how is a raven like a writing desk? *Everyone thinks, this takes up 5 hours*  
  
Everyone else (except Hiei): how?  
  
Bri: I haven't the slightest clue. O_O  
  
Jin: What was the point of that lassie?  
  
Bri: I don't know. But I do know one thing, never drink soap.  
  
Hiei: how would you know this?  
  
Bri: I love canoes.  
  
Surge: Bri, you're even scaring me.  
  
Bri: Good. HAHAHAHA! NOW, I CAN TAKE OVER THE INTERNET. WHOOHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *Boton comes in riding her oar*  
  
Boton: I've been sent here by King Enma, he says to keep you from destroying the World, you have to do word analysis (A/n: you know, where the person says a word and you have to say something back or they will think you are stupid).  
  
Bri: But my mom pays some ugly dude to do that with me every other day all ready.  
  
Boton: Then you know the drill. Pen  
  
Bri: Walnut  
  
Boton: Walnut.  
  
Bri: phone  
  
Boton: phone.  
  
Bri: cheese  
  
Boton: Cheese.  
  
Bri: yum. Boton: Well, I may not be a shrink, but I do know that you are crazy.  
  
Bri: Thank you. ^____^ ----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- End chapter 2  
  
Yes, I do know that that chapter was completely pointless. But what's life w/o pointless thing, like a calendar. The referee has dug, you will now pay the tennis shoe. HAHAHA!!! O__O Review or I will send my evil, flying zucchini-corn at you, and you will be sent to the button of Planet Wakkawo, to eat the monkeys. HAHAHA!! JA! HAHAHA! 


	3. crazy the third generation

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH in any way whatsoever.  
  
A/N: so many reviews in one day. *Feels loved* You are right, I am nuts!!! HAHAHA!! Hi ho Silver and onto the fic!!! --------------------------- Chapter 3: crazy, the 3rd generation  
  
Bri: Ladedadeda. Heeeeeeeeeellloooooooooooooooooooooooo ^___^ I have returned to bring you all bacon. I must remember to find a winner for my answering stuff question. Hold on. *Leaves room. Comes back with envelope* the winner is, eeshb9bulanagoat! I like your review so I chose you, and, you win, ABSOULTLY NOTHING!!!!! Nanenenenehaha nanenenenehaha nanenenenehaha, Nehehehehe! That's my idol's laugh. Anyways, let's bring out our YYH cast for more torture. This time, I brought POCKY!!! ^______^ *Snaps fingers and Hiei, Jin, Kurama, Suzaku, Yokou Kurama fall from ceiling and hit the floor* Welcome Back! ^__^  
  
Hiei: Not again. I, *stops when he sees the POCKY* POOOOOOOOOOOOCKYYYYYYYYY. POOOOOOOOOCKYYYYYY!! @____@ *All the bishies fall under the control*  
  
Bri: Now, say the magic word;  
  
Hiei: die.  
  
Bri: Good*gives Hiei the pocky* Now Suzaku;  
  
Suzaku: Die???  
  
Bri: no, what do I like to hear you say the most?  
  
Suzaku: Too chay, human.  
  
Bri: Yey, here you go *gives him pocky* Jin;  
  
Jin: Um, anything.  
  
Bri: Yey! *Glomps on him, then gives him the pocky* Kurama;  
  
Kurama: ai shiteru?  
  
Bri: really? YEY!! *glomps on him for a really long time, then gives him pocky* Yokou;  
  
Yokou: um, pocky?  
  
Bri: no  
  
Yokou: Die?  
  
Bri: No  
  
Yokou: I'm going to stay in my Yokou form forever?  
  
Bri: Yey!!!!!!! *Big glomp, then gives him pocky. Does a strange little dance*  
  
Bishies: *nibble, nibble, nibble. Looks up then to left the to right. Nibble, nibble, nibble. This continues until they run out of pocky* MORE!  
  
Bri: I only have 1 more piece left *Dangles piece in their faces* the winner gets it. *throws pocky in closet. They all run in and Bri locks the door* yey!! ^__^ let's see who wins, in the mean time, I will do random things with the help or Yusuke and Boton. *Yusuke and Boton appear from nowhere*  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I wanted pocky!  
  
Bri: To bad, only Bishies get Pocky. xp. Now you two will rack the 4' off of the water in the walnut!!  
  
Boton: What?????  
  
Bri: The Saucy Chihuahua will prevail!  
  
Yusuke: I'm deeply frightened.  
  
Bri: Saucy I tells ya, saucy.  
  
Boton: Me too.  
  
Bri: *keeps rambling on about totally random things like: Tinkie Winkie, Richard Nickson, a jar of almonds, cheese, Thor god of thunder, meatloaf, and what she thinks the cafeteria food is really made out of*  
  
Yusuke: Let's leave while she is rambling on. *They leave*  
  
Bri: MONKEY FEET! Let's see how our Bishies are doing. *Looks in closet* Suzaku is winning thanks to his attack where he creates six more of himself. *Looks in closet again* Okay, he's won. I'm going to keep them in there. ^_________________________________________________________________^ Byezies!!! ----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- End of chapter 3  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW OF FEEL PAIN!!! I have another question: Can you figure out who my idol is by his laugh?? Here's a hint: he is a bird. ~BYE!! 


	4. weeeeeeeeeeeeee, this story is messed up...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way; so, leave, me, ALONE YOU CREEPY LAWYER THINGS, WITH YOUR EVIL SUITCASES!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Chapter 4:revenge of the crazy  
  
Bri: I've decided to put all my authoress's notes in the story, since it is already totally pointless. This is just the horrible side effect of boredom and WAY to much sugar. I have so many reviews *feels loved*. Dark lark, man, I didn't think any one was paying attention when I asked that question. *Dumb smile* Um, Yeah, that's it, so let's bring the bishies in ^______^!! *Pushes big, red button and bishies fall from the sky, er, ceiling along with Yusuke* Helloooooooooooooooooooo, and welcome back to your torture vacation.  
  
Hiei: Our what?  
  
Bri: vacation *pretends that she didn't say torture* n_____n  
  
Suzaku: What are we supposed to do here?  
  
Bri: *says really fast* Get chibi-fyed.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Bri: Um, I said, uh, eat pie. Yeah that's it, eat pie.  
  
Jin: That's not what you said the first time.  
  
Bri: was to, and I got the pie, watch this. * Snaps and everything goes white* Pie. *Rows, and rows of pie appear*  
  
Hiei: Hn. You've been watching too much of 'The matrix' haven't you?  
  
Bri: No, *shifty eyes* okay, yes I have been watching too much garbage and junk. I have to have violence and garbage, I NEED it!!!!!!!!! I was watching the satellite dish and I was watching mindless garbage last night. Don't yell at me. WAHHHHH!!!  
  
Yusuke: Look what you've done Hiei, you've made her cry. *Comfort Bri, she gets an evil smile on her face, but no one can see it. She wraps her arms around him, and puts her claws in his back, draining almost all of his attacks and energy*  
  
Bri: *evil, evil smile* HAHA, I feel much better now1 *evil smile* I've got an idea. *Claps hands and the Bishies from InuYasha and Rouroni Kenshin appear (I don't own them either)* YEY!  
  
IY: Where the **** are we?  
  
Bri: right here. ^_________^  
  
Fluffy: What am I doing here?????  
  
Sano: Hey, put me back where I belong, I need to train!!!  
  
Fluffy: Hey stop putting my name as Fluffy. Stop!! I'm warning you!!  
  
Bri: *types in: Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, FLUFFY!!!*  
  
Kenshin: I am confused to why I am here, that I am.  
  
Random voice from nowhere: URRRRRGGGGGGGG, STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!!! *Everyone looks around (except for Yusuke, he's unconscious)*  
  
Sano: Whoever's voice that is, is right. You are really annoying when you talk like that.  
  
Kenshin: You don't like the way I talk?  
  
Yahiko: No one does. HAHAHA!  
  
Bri: Yahiko, that's rude to say, no matter how true it may be!  
  
Yahiko: Who the **** are you?  
  
Bri: Wow, I was starting to think Yahiko would never cuss. ^_____^  
  
Yahiko: I cuss all the time, just Toonami changed the lines when they aired it on their schedule.  
  
Sano: At least I get to keep mine every once in a while. *Proud smile*  
  
Hiei: Hn. That's because Cartoon Network is extremely lazy.  
  
Iy: I'll say, YYH got to go on Toonami, and we're still stuck in adult swim.  
  
Fluffy: how come we are the only one here from our show??  
  
Bri: because this is a room for Bishies only, and Rumiko Takahashi did a crapy job when it came to making bishies. I'm ending this fic now cause I'm lazy. ----------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- End of chapter 4  
  
Okay that's it for today; I'm running on a sugar low so I'm in a creator's slump. Ja. 


	5. son of the crazy!

Disclaimer: here is a list of what I own:  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yup, that's it! ^__^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Chapter 5:son of the crazy  
  
Bri: Welcome back oh readers of fictions. I will now call the bishies back because of popular demand. *Bishies appear*  
  
Youko: Okay, now I am 'really' getting mad!  
  
Bri: good  
  
Yahiko: I'm thirsty.  
  
Bri: how did he get here?  
  
Yahiko: just give me something to drink God D***it!!  
  
Bri: pick your poison.  
  
Yahiko: my What?!  
  
Bri: *shifty eyes* beverage.  
  
Kurama: this chapter is oddly calm.  
  
Bri: I can change that!!!! *Circus appears behind them*  
  
Clown: *walks up to Bri*  
  
Bri: AAAHHHHHHH!!!! CLOWN!! CLOWN!! AHHH!! LEAVE ME ALONE CREATURE EVIL!! AAAAHHH!! *starts running around circus* *runs into a mime*  
  
Mime: *doing mime things*  
  
Bri: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIIIIIIIIIIME!!! NO, NO NOT THE MIME!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm getting out of here!! *Teleports out*  
  
-10 seconds later-  
  
Bri: *teleports in* I forgot the bishies. *grabs bishies and they all teleport out (except Yahiko)*  
  
Yahiko: NO, NO COME BACK!!! I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK!  
  
-back in Bri's pretty padded room-  
  
Some dude in suit: Bri, We are here to bring you to the maximum security nut house.  
  
Bri: Even if you do take me, I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!!  
  
Dude in suit: *teleports Bri into more protected nut house*  
  
2nd dude in suit: *to bishies* You all can leave now.  
  
Bishies: Arigatuo. *leave*  
  
-In more high tech Funny Farm- Bri is in a straight jacket.  
  
Bri: BY ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLEY AND A LOT THAT AREN'T AND BY THE JAR OF ALMONDS AND BY THE SAUCEY CHIWAWA AND BY THOR, GOD OF THUNDER AND BY GIR AND BY. *lists everything that appeared in any chapter* I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!!!  
  
THE END.  
  
I SAID IT WAS THE END, WHY DID YOU CONTINUE TO SCROLL!!!! YOU'RE PUNISHMENT IS TO REVIEW. BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
